Today, gaming establishments, such as casinos, operate gaming apparatus, such as gaming tables that provide casino table games. Casino table games, such as Poker, Roulette, Black Jack, Craps, Baccarat, etc., often involve players sitting at a physical table using physical game objects (cards, dice, chips, etc.) to play the games.
To support such gaming tables, gaming establishments need to provide various support personnel as well as gaming supplies to gaming tables. For example, a gaming establishment might employ a full supporting staff of dealers, pit bosses, shift managers, cashier clerks, chip runners, waiters, service technicians, etc. to support its gaming tables. Gaming supplies often need replenished at gaming tables and various support personnel are enlisted to carry out replenishment.
In wagering-based games of chance, many players are superstitious. For example, many players that play Baccarat keep careful track of the shoe history, either on paper or with screens that show every hand since the shoe began. Companies that market display screens present the shoe history in various different ways, trying to define patterns. However, the way the shoe history is displayed may be confusing, the display may be difficult to read, players may not be able to read the screens because it is too small, or for various other reasons, players are not able to view the screen to keep track of the shoe history. Thus, the gaming establishment may lose players due to inability to view a display screen.
Additionally, some superstitions are based on having a specific dealer deal the cards. Some players only want to play with a certain dealer believing that the dealer brings them luck. However, it is difficult, based on the display itself, to determine when a dealer is to leave and/or return to deal. Accordingly, there is a need for improved approaches to display game status to players, schedule, monitor and manage dealers and/or gaming apparatus within a gaming establishment.